


Call

by blueberrywizard



Series: don't, baby [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na liście promptów z tumblra."person A picking up the phone to call person B and then putting the phone down again when they realize"





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> lista z promptami znaleziona tutaj: http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/post/123577828844/things-you-should-not-think-about-your-otp-doing

 

Dni ostatnio bywały nużące.

 

Paryż już od kilku lat był spokojnym miejscem - zwłaszcza o tej porze roku, gdy zaczynało coraz więcej padać i wiał przenikliwy wiatr. Czuł w kościach chłód, mimo ciągłego ruchu i lat przyzwyczajenia.

 

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Z głębokim westchnieniem zaczął kierować się w stronę domu. Znał każdą dachówkę, która zgrzytała pod ciężkimi, czarnymi butami. Znał każdą przerwę między budynkami, pęknięcie w betonie i każde okno w mieszkaniu. To miasto było jego.

 

Paryż, chociaż wdzięczy się niczym podlotek, czasem bywa niczym zwiędnięty kwiat i każdy, kto ma odrobinę wrażliwości, by wyczuć te drobne zmiany, będzie czuł się tak samo. Dzisiaj był podobny do zmęczonej życiem kobiety, którą los rozdzielił z kochankiem. Noc wydawała się być idealna na miękkie westchnienia i ciche szepty, przerywane jedynie po to, by napić się ciepłej herbaty o delikatnym różanym aromacie.

 

Cholera, wszystkie koty w niebie i na ziemi wiedzą, że przydałby mu się taki wolny wieczór, pełen relaksu, więc po prostu weźmie swój ukryty w metalowym drążku komunikator i zadzwoni do Biedronki. Zapyta się, czy nie ma może ochoty posiedzieć na dachu Luwru lub może…

 

Wypuścił z rąk srebrny przedmiot, nie patrząc na to, gdzie się potoczy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co chciał zrobić.

 

_ Już jej tu nie ma, Kocie. Odeszła, a ty nie mogłeś nic na to poradzić. Patrzyłeś, jak uchodziło z niej życie, wraz z twoją radością i ostatnimi okruchami beztroski. _

 

Podniósł drążek i zeskoczył w ciemną uliczkę, by zmienić się z powrotem.

 

Sam wrócił do pustego mieszkania. Naprawdę chciałby zobaczyć jej twarz jeszcze raz. Porozmawiać o niej z kimś, kto go rozumiał.

 

I naprawdę chciałby, żeby Marinette nie wyjechała do Stanów w takim pośpiechu.

 

 

 


End file.
